


A New Beginning

by teddyio



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Anal Sex, Dominance, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyio/pseuds/teddyio
Summary: A lone survivor stumbles upon a new group that offers him a new beginning and a fresh start.





	1. The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro

There was never a bang or a big explosion, the infection trickled in like tar, slow and heavy. One by one towns, cities and countries went down, overrun by the infection. Wherever the infection went, death and destruction ensued along with it. The first few weeks were hell on earth, but that was years ago now. Yet destruction still covered the world, never healing like a scar. The person I was when this all started, is not the person I am now. The things I've been through, the things I've seen, the things I've done. The people infected weren't the same, they roamed the lands looking for the uninfected. Their only goal was to eat us. I called them roamers-because they roamed about...duh.

The rain battered down on the concrete road. My feet trailed along the concrete road which laid endlessly ahead of me. Trees queued along the side in an orderly fashion contrasting to the un-orderly fashion of the world that surrounded it. A cold harsh whipped its self around my thin waterproof coat, bringing down golden brown leaves all around me. There was a cold winter coming and I knew it which is why I needed to find a home for the next six months.

Suddenly, out of the endless quietness, a car's engine roared up ahead of me and in the close distance I saw a run-down Volvo heading directly towards me. Before I could react the car pulled to a stop 30 metres away from me. A millions thoughts rushed through my head, thoughts of deaths, thoughts of regrets. Was I going to die? The right car door let out a squeal and swung open harshly. Out, stepped a man of medium height. His dark brown hair was slicked back and a stubble was sprouting out his well defined face. His piercing blue eyes shot themselves at me. The left car door swung open with a harsh squeal as well but this time a woman stood out. She stood a bit shorter than the man, but she stood with an aggressive demeanour, her brown eyes didn't stare into mine, instead they traced around my body.

The male and female walked towards me, almost in unison. The man's muddy boots leaving a trail of mud and dirt in his path. They stopped within ten metres of me. Now they were close, I could see the revolver holstered on the man's hip and the knife and gun holstered on the female's hip.

I stared them down, trying to act tough but I was on the brink of breaking down. I had been through so much, but for some reason I have never been this scared since the first few weeks of the outbreak. The man was the first to open his mouth revealing his surprisingly white teeth.

"We don't want any trouble...we just need to ask you a few questions." He spoke with a deep Georgian accent.

I nodded in fear, too scared to open my mouth.

As if he noticed my fear, he spoke in a softer tone "What's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Ted," I stuttered.

"Okay, Ted. How many Walkers have you killed?" The woman said, taking over from the blue eyed man.

"Walkers? Oh...Roamers, thats what I call them. I try not to kill them but it is sometimes necessary. I've killed too many to count." I replied

"Ok, How many people have you killed?" The woman said again.

"What? Oh..One." I replied with great hesitation.

Almost if she hadn't listened to my reply, she instantly said back, "why?"

Why were they asking me this? Why did they need to know? Why was it any their business. I was so tempted to just tell them to do one and walk off but in a terror of them killing me, I replied.

"He was going to kill me." I said.

The girl brushed her shoulder length hair out of her face and turned her head towards the man, it seemed she was checking his opinion. The man nodded as if they had agreed upon an unspoken agreement.

"You can come with us, if you want. We've got a place 20 miles east." He spoke, once again showing off his white teeth.

I was hesitant, but in remembrance of the oncoming winter I knew this was my best bet. So I nodded in reply.

They led me back to their old Volvo. The woman opened the front seat passenger seat door and motioned for me to get in. I smiled and crawled into the car. Then as the woman got in the back, the car roared and began to move forward.

The man turned and looked at me, just for a second. His hands curled around the steering wheel tensed causing his veins to pop in his muscly arms. Breaking the silence, he said "I'm Rick, by the way, and this is Maggie," "May I ask what you did for work before the Infection?"

"I was...I was a doctor." I replied, full well knowing how valuable doctors were nowadays.

A smile etched its way across the man's face exposing his sharp, stubbly jawline. "Great," he said.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at his new sanctuary, he begins to see the cracks in the community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long

A rusted gate stood in front of the now stopped car. The gate stood 10 meters tall with walls enclosing the community, they called 'Alexandria'. A watch tower stood next to the gate. A man with short hair was sat on top, staring down calmly before waving his hand. Suddenly, the huge gate rolled open with little ease, it seemed the years of apocalypse had taken it's toll on it's metal work. He doubts of Alexandria were soon whisked away along with his breath. Behind the gates, a modern day suburb was revealed. Paved concrete streets intertwining between suburban homes, lining up against the road. Everything looked pre-apocalypse. It couldn't be. It had to be a dream. Ted rubbed his eyes, expecting the charted streets to disappear and for him to wake up in rusty shack surrounded by roamers.

But nothing about this was a dream.

The car slowly moved in, parking itself just inside. A few people now stood around the car, inspecting who was the new man was, as if he was a Zoo animal. Without a word, Rick and Maggie got out the car leaving Ted to on his own. Rick and Maggie stood at the front of the car now, talking to the people which peered at him once before. One of the people was a man with a shaven head, who had a very attractive face. As he spoke he rubbed his head multiple times in a concerned way. Another man stood next to him, this man was different. He had long hair, neck length. He had a cross-bow slung across his leather coated back. This man was also very attractive. They talked to Rick and Maggie while giving Ted the occasional concerned look.

But soon the conversation was over. Rick smiled and motioned for Ted to get out the car, to which he did. Slowly jarring the rusty door open and stepping out into the cold autumn air. "Hi, I'm Ted." He said nervously but still giving out his hand. He wanted to make a good impression. His handshake was disregarded as Rick cut in, with dominance. Not that the two men seemed to want to shake his hand as they just looked him up and down.

"Right Ted, we should get you to work, Shane will take you to the doctor's office." Rick spoke softly as he pointed his hand towards the bald man.

 "C'mon then." Shane said as turned around and walked slowly down the street.

Ted smiled towards the others and followed Shane down the concrete. It didn't take him long to catch up as Shane seemed very reluctant to take him.

As they walked in silence, Ted observed the houses that stood beside him. They all mostly seemed inhabited, he could see comfy sofas, marble kitchens and dining room tables in them. The occasional house had a few people sat outside, watching. One particular person caught his eye. This person was an Asian man, he sat and watched him with a beer in one hand and a book in the other. Noticing Ted was looking at him, he smiled and raised his beer. Ted smiled back before turning a corner. Thinking not much of it.

"Betta not get any funny business with y'a." Shane finally said after minutes of silence.

"Uh...You won't, trust me. I'm as harmless as could be in these days." Ted said, slightly smiling.

To which the man just grunted, and rubbed his head and carried on walking.

Finally Shane turned, towards a one storey building with a truck parked outside of it. Leading him up the stairs and holding the wooden door open for him. Ted brushed past noticing the bulging veins poking out of Shane's muscular arms. Leading him further into the room where a young looking woman looked down on a man who sat on a hospital bed.

"Take these pills twice a day and the pain should be bearable." She said joyfully as she helped the man up, who hobbled out the room.

"This is a newbie. He's a doctor." Shane spoke with his southern accent

"I'm Ted." Ted said, reaching out his hand to the young girl.

"I'm Enid, nice to finally have another doctor, it's been hard to do this all by myself." She said softly, pushing her brown hair out her face and reaching out for Ted's hand and shaking it with her bony hands. "Thanks Shane." She said as Shane walked out the room glancing Ted up and down.

Just before Shane left the room, he turned and said, "Ain't no funny business, alright?"

"Yep." Ted replied, giving Shane a friendly smile to which Shane shook his head and looked Ted up and down again. Then leaving.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit cautious. We've had problems before with new people before." Enid said apologetically.

"Haven't we all." Ted said cooly.

Smiling, she said "Let me show you around the office, so you can get started."


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the people of Alexandria, someone shows a particular interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say about this one

Night drew in slowly. The cold autumn wind pulled the sun, down behind the trees which stood around the walls. The moon and the starry night sky illuminated the houses which stood quietly except for one house. In this one house, a dinner party was going on. Five people sat around the oak table. Ted, Shane, Rick, Maggie and the Asian man from before who Ted now knew as Glenn. They were eating a chicken with some vegetables. It was the best meal Ted had in months, if not years.   
"I can't thank you enough for taking me in." Ted spoke, smiling.   
"We always do need extra hands, especially if they are hands of a doctor." Rick replied with a mouthful of food.   
Ted looked at Shane who was smiling slightly, as if he had just been told a joke.   
"So, where were you before this, Ted?" Glenn asked.   
"Well, i've been place to place. Never too long in one place. I suppose i've never really found the right place." Ted said avoiding the other's eye contact.   
Mostly everyone seemed to believe Ted as they continued to eat their food. But Shane continued to stare at Ted as if he was still talking. Even as Ted stared back, Shane continued to stare. His deep brown eyes stared at him, as if he knew he was lying.   
"I understand, we felt like that for a while but now we have found...home," Rick said, grinning ear to ear.   
God damn was he attractive, Ted thought.   
Unsettled by Shane's stare, Ted rose from the table. "I-I-I better go to bed. It's been a long day." Ted stuttered nervously.  
"Of course, better get rested doc." Glenn joked.  
"You should stay at Shane's place tonight, till we get your place sorted." Maggie said softly but her southern accent stung strongly. "It's the house on the right, you can sleep in the spare room"   
"Oh, that's great. Thanks, thanks to all of you. I couldn't thank you enough!" Ted said as he made for the door.   
"No problem, see you in the morning." Maggie said.   
Ted swung open the door and stepped out into the air. The air felt cold on his body as it wrapped itself around him. Ted nipped over the fence into the neighbouring house and walking up the wooden steps onto the porch. He could hear the mutters coming from Rick's house. It seemed they'd be there for much longer. Ted opened the door and stepped into the house. This one had the same layout as Rick's. A staircase in front. A living room on the left and a dining room on the right with the kitchen in the back. Ted couldn't see much but he was able to figure out this much.   
Ted headed up the wooden stairs, once reaching the top, walked straight into the room in front of him. The room was a ensuite. A huge window overlooked the back of the house. But Ted couldn't care less right now, he needed sleep. He stripped down to his underwear, revealing his well toned body and hopped into the cold, linen sheeted bed. Never had a bed felt so good. Ted felt himself sink into the bed, he felt as if hands were pulling him in. He was asleep before he could realise he was sleeping in Shane's bedroom


	4. Not so rude awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Shane shouted into Ted's ear as he slept.   
Ted jolted up, unaware of his surroundings but soon realising where he was. He had accidentally fallen asleep in Shane's room. Not a great move.   
"Uh..uh...uh. Sorry. SHIT! I didn't mean to, it's just i didn't know what room. I'm so sorry, let me just get out. Sorry." Ted said, getting up and grabbing his stuff.   
Just as Ted bent down grabbing his stuff he felt Shane's hands on his shirtless back, tracing down to his bum which remained in his underwear.   
"What the fuck!" Ted said, jumping back, inching back to the big window which overlooked the back garden.   
"I know you were fucking lying, you little bitch!" Shane spat at Ted "No way you just went place to place, you're hiding something! And i won't ask any fucking questions, if you let me fuck that ass of yours."   
Ted was stunned. Never would he have guessed that Shane would be like that. Ted wasn't mad but he just never expected it.   
"You promise..." Ted slurred.   
"Of course, man." Shane said as he walked slowly towards Ted with sexual intent.   
Shane soon took off his shirt, revealing his toned body. His big, sexy pecs stood proudly. His six pack was will defined and just underneath a trail of hair leading down to his waist. Quickly, he took off his trousers. Revealing a massive bulge which poked out his boxers, begging to be let out, begging to be sucked. Ted could see his dick harden in his boxers. Shane's legs were very muscly.   
"Sniff it, bitch." Shane said. Putting his hands on Ted's head pushing him down to his boxers.   
Ted could smell Shane's dick. It smelled on manly must and sweat. Ted has never smelt something so good. He wanted it in his mouth but Shane would't let him. Shane shook Ted's head all over his penis, making Ted smell every bit of it. Ted could feel his dick hardening through the thin soft boxers. Ted sucked on it through it, he could just slightly taste it and damn, didn't it taste good.   
Shane moaned and brushed his hands through his head, "Damn, that feels good! You like that don't you? You like sniffing what a real man smells like!" Shane uttered through his moans.   
Shane tightened his grip around Ted's head and lifted him up to chest level and stuffed his head into his armpit, to which Ted quickly started licking and sucking. Shane's sweat tasted so good. He stuffed his face into it, wanting to taste it all and please him.   
"Oh fuck yeah! This feels so good. You fucking little slut. I bet you're glad you accidentally slept in my bed." Shane said as he moved Ted's head onto his nipples.   
Ted's tongue was now circling Shane's nipples. Shane's erect nipples pointed harshly into Ted's mouth. Making Ted unbelievably hard. His nipple tasted of manly must. Ted's tongue kept switching between Shane's nipple and his armpit. Wanting to saviour every drop of sweat that radiated off Shane.   
"Shane your sweat taste so fucking good. I wanna drink it forever." Ted said as he switched between his armpit and nipple.   
Slowly Ted worked his way down, reaching Shane's well-defined sick-pack. Ted licked his six pack up and down. Feeling the bumps of each muscle on his tongue. Ted continued down, reaching the trail that led down to his pubes. Ted followed it like a path of hair down to his boxer line, looking up at Shane in hope of him finally letting him pull down his boxers.   
Shane simply licked his lips and nodded, letting spit drop down into Ted's face. The spit was warm and dribbled down into his mouth. Ted pulled down his boxers slowly, teasing Shane who could only moan and lean his head back in absolute ecstasy. The first thing Ted saw was the jungle of brown, curly pubes which sprung out, letting out the smell of his penis. Ted struggled to pull the boxers off as Shane's erect member resisted against it, but Ted pulled it out and pulled them down, revealing Shane's 10 inch member which protruded out, almost hitting Ted in the face. Precum dripped out his penis, dripping onto the floor and also into Ted's mouth. A taste he savoured.  
"Wow, your penis is massive!" Ted said.   
"Yeah, i've been told." Shane said modestly. "Go on suck it then, it's begging for it"   
Shane grabbed his penis and ran it around the edges of Ted's mouth and then smacked him on the face with his massive cock.   
"Go on then bitch." Shane spat as he grabbed Ted's head pushing it down onto his cock and holding it there.   
Ted could feel Shane's massive cock swarm down his throat. It tasted amazing. Precum coated his mouth and Shane held his penis down Ted's throat. Ted gagged as his cock reached the back of his throat. Spit drooled out of Ted's mouth, coating Shane's cock.   
Shane was in ecstasy as Ted began to move up and down his cock. Ted's spit coating his cock, making it slippery and wet and Ted's mouth slipped up and down.   
Shane ruffled Ted's brown hair as ran his hands down his back as Ted's head bobbed up and down. Ted stared up at Shane, staring into his dark brown, mysterious eyes.   
"You like the taste, taste good don't it? Feels better in the ass than the mouth, i'll tell ya that kid." Shane chucked as he ran his hand down his own body.   
Ted removed his mouth off Shane's cock and placed his hand on the slippery member, moving up and down.   
"I bet. I can imagine how good it feels." Ted said, jerking Shane's cock faster.   
"Don't have to imagine." Shane replied, pulling his cock back and motioning for Ted to lay on the bed.   
Ted shot off his knees and walked over to the bed, brushing past Shane, letting his hand go across his muscular chest and brushing past his cock.   
A moan escaped Shane's mouth as his eyes looked at Ted's surprisingly plump arse. "That's gonna feel so fucking good, man. I can't wait to explore you."  
Ted sprawled himself on the bed, his arse poking upwards. Shane spat onto his fingers and slowly inched them into Ted's arse hole. Ted moaned loudly which was quickly shut off but Shane using his other hand to shut Ted's mouth. Shane slowly put more fingers into Ted's arse hole, one by one they expanded Ted's virgin arsehole. With each finger, Ted's back arched even further, he was in pure ecstasy. But so was Shane, as he smiled as Ted moaned behind Shane's hand. Shane's penis swung, hitting Ted's legs.   
"Put it in my please Shane, i want it so bad." Ted begged through Shane's hand.   
"Beg for it more!" Shane told Ted as he traced his penis around Ted's tight arse hole   
"Please Shane. I want your massive cock in my arse hole. I want it in me please." Ted begged.   
Shane smiled and slowly put his cock head into Ted's arse hole but then quickly pulled back, teasing Ted.   
Ted was in an ecstasy of moaning as Shane began to stick his huge cock back into his arse hole.   
"Oh fuck yeah, that feels so fucking good. i love your tight little arse hole. You little slut." Shane said as he placed his hand's on Ted's back and let his head fall back.   
Shane's paces began to pick up as he thrusted in and out of his arsehole. Shane's thrust relentless and unforgiving. Shane spat onto his penis allowing it to slip in and out with ease to the pleasure of both Shane and Ted.   
"Oh my god, Shane you're so fucking good at this. Have you done this before?" Ted spoke, mid moans.   
"Maybe," Shane uttered through his thrusts.   
Sweat began drip from Shane and down his body making his body glimmer in the dim-lit room. Shane pulled his member out Ted's warm tight hole and flipped Ted over with ease. He lifted Ted's legs up and stuck his penis back into his warm hole again. Thrusting almost as hard as he was before.   
Ted could barley get any words out at this points, Between Shane's thrust and moans, all he could do was beg Shane for more and to never stop.   
"You love this you little bitch, don't ya? You love my warm, slippery, cock in your tight little hole." Shane said as he let some spit drip from his mouth and land on his cock, further lubricating it.   
"I'm about to cum." Shane said through his sweaty thrust.   
"Do it on my face." Ted quickly said, getting back onto the floor, onto his knees.   
Shane smiled as he began to pump his cock in front of Ted's face.   
Ted looked up Shane. Shane had his eyes closed, he was biting his lips and moaning. His sweat has crawling down his chest, making his muscular chest glimmer. Shane's veiny muscular arms tensed and held a firm grip around his cock and pumped hard. His large manly hands going up and down his large cock.   
"I'm about to f-f-fucking c-c-cum," Shane expressed.   
And he did. Large shots of white, hot liquid shot out, onto Ted's face and all over him. There was loads of it, it streamed down his face, slipping into his mouth. The warm sweet taste left Ted begging for more as he grabbed Shane's cock and shoved it into his mouth. Tasting his cum, his sweet cum. Slipping warmly down his throat as all Shane could do was moan.   
"OH FUCK, THIS FEELS SO GOOD, OH FUCK. YEAH, SUCK IT OFF MY COCK. YOU DIRTY SLUT." He said.   
As Ted began to get the last of it, Shane took his cock out Ted's mouth and leant down and kissed Ted. His tongue barging into Ted's mouth. Exploring and tasting Ted's mouth which tasted of a mix of Shane's cum and Ted's saliva.   
Shane stopped and placed his tongue on Ted's face and licked his face all over, sucking off the rest of the cum and putting his fingers in Ted's mouth, letting Ted suck some left off his finger.   
"Now your turn." Shane said as he threw Ted on the bed.  
Ted laid flat on his back, Shane lay on top of him, licking him as he travelled down his, also, toned body, soon reaching Ted's seven inch cock. Shane immediately stuck his mouth onto Ted's cock to which Ted let out a moan. Shane's head bopped up and down on Ted's cock, saliva dripping all over as his sucks became sloppy. Shane could tell Ted was close as he began to tense and all of a sudden, Ted convulsed and came into Shane's mouth. The warm liquid shot right to the back of Shane's throat. Shocking him at first but then Shane began to savour the taste and let it linger in his mouth as he swallowed it.   
"Oh my god, that was fucking amazing." Ted finally said as he watched Shane lie down next to him.   
"Yeah, it was." Shane said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

And soon, so did Ted.


End file.
